The Prince of Mirkwood and the Bookworm
by shadowfax-legolas
Summary: Finished! Chapter 5 added! A book transports Hermione to a fictional land and she falls for a certain elf prince of Mirkwood. Disclaimer: Not mine, except plot! characters eit
1. Ch 1 The Muggle Book

Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings Crossover  
  
Ch.1- The Muggle Book  
  
In London:  
  
"Harry," Hermione, Harry's wife of one year, said. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"  
  
Harry Potter, a wizard of fifteen years (since their first year of Hogwarts), and Hermione Granger Potter, a witch of fifteen years, were driving in their PT Cruiser, a type of Muggle car. They were on their way to Ron and Luna's apartment. Ron Weasley and Luna Lovegood Weasley had been just recently married and cleaning up their London apartment, which they had gotten at a fair price, complete with furnishing. The last owners had also left a bunch of book, which were supposedly magical, with the last owners being magic folk.  
  
"Yes, Hermione. His apartment is on King's Street. Ah, here we are," Harry said and turned onto King's Street. "Look for King's Street Apartment Housing. It has a big green sign."  
  
"There!" Hermione exclaimed, making Harry step hard on the brakes. She pointed to her left. Harry switched on the left blinker and waited until cars would let him turn. He waved his thanks to the lady in the red LeSabre and pulled into the parking lot of King's Street Apartment Housing. He parked in a space marked "Visitors" and he and Hermione got out. The apartment building was a light, pale green color and was four stories high.  
  
"Ok, Hermione. Their apartment number is L4032. Second floor," Harry said and he and Hermione made their way to the ladder and climbed to the second floor landing. The apartment in front of the landing was L4029.  
  
"We need to go left, because that way goes lower," Hermione said pointing right at number L4028.  
  
They went left and found number L4032 rather quickly. Harry knocked once, then waited and he and Hermione soon heard movement from within the apartment.  
  
"Coming," a male voice called. The voice belonged to Harry and Hermione's long time best friend, Ronald Weasley. The door opened to reveal a tall, gangly man with fiery red hair.  
  
"Harry, Hermione," Ron greeted them. "Come in, come in. Luna they're here."  
  
Ron beckoned them in and Harry and Hermione entered. The apartment was quite large; the walls were a dark emerald green, Luna's favorite color; the carpet was a dark gray. Ron led them to the den (living room, whatever you want to call it) and asked if they'd like some tea.  
  
They sat on the black colored couch and accepted the tea. Ron poured them and himself a cup of fresh tea.  
  
A few moments later, Luna came out of a door across from the couch. She was wearing a pair of navy blue jeans, a simple green t-shirt, and was wearing carrot earrings. Hermione choked on her tea, and Ron and Harry laughed. Luna was still the same old Luna.  
  
"Hi, Harry, Hermione. Ok, are we ready to sort through the books," she asked. Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded. They drained their cups and followed Luna into the library. This room had been magicked because it was roughly the size of Hogwart's library. There was shelf after shelf around the room, and each shelf was three times the height of Hogwart's library's shelves. In the center of the room were little chairs around small tables. Harry stood transfixed at the enormity of the room, but Hermione, however, raised her eyebrows at the newlyweds.  
  
"This is why you needed our help," she said, waving her hand at various shelves full of books. Luna nodded, but Ron avoided her gaze and shuffled his feet. He then looked at her.  
  
"Well, you're good with books, and Harry," Harry was pulled out of his reverie at the mention of his name, "is good with knowing what's got dark magic and what hasn't. We could really use your help."  
  
"Ok," Harry said," but you owe us one." Hermione smiled and Harry winked at her.  
  
"Sure, but let's get started," Ron said. They got started. They went from book to book, from shelf to shelf, separating the safe books from those with dark magic. Hours passed like leaves on the wind.  
  
"Oh," Hermione said, making the others jump. She was holding a book that looked like a Muggle fantasy book. She opened it to the first page and before she could read the title of the chapter, she was drawn into the book by some magical force. She vanished from sight. The book dropped, and shut itself.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. He picked up the book and opened it, expecting to be drawn in also, but he wasn't. He shut the book and read the cover. The book was called: The Lord of the Rings, The Fellowship of the Ring. This book was definitely a Muggle fantasy book, and had been tampered with by some black magic.  
  
"Hermione," he said softly, knowing he'd never see her again. No! I can't think like that. She can come back. and if she can't, I will go to her. 


	2. Ch 2 Two Elves and Isilidir’s heir

Ch. 2- Two Elves and Isilidir's heir  
  
Middle Earth/ Rivendale:  
  
"Legolas, is she alright," a man with a rough voice, long straggly hair, and an air of greatness asked. He was Aragorn, or known as Strider to many.  
  
A woman lay on a bed in a room of Rivendale. Tending to her was Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood.  
  
"Yes, Aragorn, I sense she will soon wake," Legolas replied looking at the beautiful woman, and he felt a strange pang in his heart. Aragorn smiled, and laughed at the expression that played across his elf-friend's face. Legolas looked at Aragorn.  
  
"Goheno anim, Legolas, but I know what you feel, for I have felt it before. You have fallen for this woman, or girl, for I think her to be not more than twenty-five years."  
  
Legolas sighed, and turned back to the girl. "You speak truth, dear friend, for I have, indeed, fallen for her." He made his way to Aragorn and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Watch over her, for I must leave for a while. I will be back soon. Tell her all she needs to know. Of her injury and how long she has been out for. Ask her where she came from, and of her name, but she, alas, may not remember it. If she cannot, give her one."  
  
He left the man to watch over his charge. He loved this lady with all his heart, though he did not know why. He had never spoken with her, and had never seen her in every place of Middle Earth he'd been to. The trouble was that she was man-kind, and he, Legolas, was elf-kind. Though he loved her, she may never love him in return.  
  
An hour passed before the girl woke with a start.  
  
Where am I? What happened, she asked herself.  
  
Aragorn saw the girl had awakened and cleared his throat. She looked at him.  
  
"Well met," Aragorn said, "you are awake." He watched as the girl looked around puzzled.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I," she asked Aragorn.  
  
"You are in Rivendale, my lady," Aragorn said. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, though some call me Strider. You may call me either name."  
  
"Rivendale, Aragorn? Reminds me of something I once read. oh, I can't remember," she said. "How did I get her, Aragorn?"  
  
"My companion and I found you in Rohan, far from here. You were lying on the ground, unconscious. We believe you hit your head, but you were still breathing yet. We traveled her, Legolas, an elf, and my companion, carried you here," he said. "Now, my lady, may I ask a question of you?" The girl nodded.  
  
"Who are you? What is your name, my lady?" The girl opened her mouth, and closed it again. Who am I, she asked herself.  
  
"My lady," Aragorn asked. She looked at him, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"I. d-don't know. I c-can't r-remember who I am. o-or how I got h-here," the girl said between sobs.  
  
"My-my lady, Legolas told me to give you a name is you could not remember your own. Aranel! Does Aranel suit you?" The girl, now Aranel, nodded. She liked the name.  
  
"When can I meet this elf. um. what was his name?"  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn supplied.  
  
"Yes, him. When can I meet Legolas? I have a feeling I might like him," Aranel said. Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Yes, I think you will. Probably more than you expect to," he said. Aranel smiled, and looked down at her hands. Something caught her eye. It was a ring on her left hand ring finger. She took it off.  
  
"Where did this come from, Aragorn," she asked, she held it up. Aragorn looked surprised.  
  
"Is it not yours," he asked. Aranel shook her head. "Then you are not married?" Again, Aranel shook her head. Legolas will be happy, Aragorn thought.  
  
Just then a newcomer entered the room with great speed. It was Legolas. He looked at Aranel and beamed making Aranel blush. Aranel thought Legolas to be very handsome. Legolas looked into Aranel's dark brown eyes, their eyes locked, and all was silent until Aragorn cleared his throat.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said, smiling. "She could not remember her own name, so I gave her the name Aranel.  
  
"Perfect," Legolas said to Aragorn, and turned back to Aranel. "Aranel, my lady, I am Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, and we are in Rivendale. You will meet Elrond shortly," Legolas said but another elf, one with long dark hair, came in.  
  
"I am here now, Legolas," the elf said, and turned to face Aranel. Aranel placed the ring that she had still been holding on her bedside table, and then turned to look at Elrond.  
  
"Well met, Aranel," he said. "You must choose one of two choices: To stay here in Rivendale with me, or to go with Legolas and Aragorn to Rohan and elsewhere their paths lead them. The choice is yours but you must choose quickly, for time is not something we have a lot of at the moment." Aranel nodded, and smiled at Legolas, but was not aware of having done so.  
  
"I choose to go with Legolas, and Aragorn, wherever their paths may lead them." Elrond nodded and he, Aragorn, and Legolas left Aranel's room so that she could get sleep and rest for the journey ahead of them tomorrow. 


	3. Ch 3 The Book from the Future

Chapter 3- The Book from the Future  
  
Ron & Luna's apartment:  
  
"Harry," Ron said, cautiously. "What are we going to do?" "We need. we need to call all old D.A. members. Ron, your sister is working in the Contacts Department of the Ministry, and her husband, Dean, he works in the post office. Have them send out notices to the D.A members. Also send one to Dumbledore," Harry told Ron, and then turned to Luna. "Luna Aparate to the OP Head Quarters and alert all the members. We especially need Lupin, Tonks, McGonagall, and Snape." They left to alert the D.A. and the OP members. Harry sat in a chair and stared into the fire. "We have to get Hermione back."  
  
* * * Rivendale/ Rohan:  
  
"Aranel, wake up," Legolas whispered in a melodic voice. To Aranel, when Legolas spoke it was with melody in his voice. "If you don't get up, I'll pick you up and carry you to Rohan myself," he said quite mischievously for an elf. Aranel, wanting him to do just that, continued pretending to be asleep. "I think she's really asleep, Legolas," Aragorn said, entering the room. "Somehow, I don't think so, but I guess I'll have to carry her." If she's not pretending I'm glad, and if she is pretending I'm even gladder, he thought to himself. "Let us go eat before we depart," Aragorn said. "We'll bring something along with us for Aranel." They left and Arwen entered the room. She smiled at the girl. "Mae govannen, Aranel. We finally meet," she said, knowing the girl wasn't asleep. Aranel sat up and blushed. "How did you know I wasn't asleep?" "Oh, I know what it's like. to be in love. Now here is a drink for you," Arwen said and gave the drink to Aranel. Aranel drank it, and laid her head on the pillow, drifting off to sleep. Arwen smiled and left to get Legolas and Aragorn. Legolas came in, followed by Aragorn, who laughed at Aranel's snoring. "Legolas, I think you may have to carry her to Edoras," Aragorn said, laughing. Legolas smiled and sighed. "Yes, I will, and I am glad," he said, more to himself than to Aragorn. Let us be on our way," Legolas said, and he bent over and picked Aranel up with ease. She felt so right in his arms. He sighed as Aranel wrapped her arms around his neck, and laid her head to his chest. Aragon put on Legolas's quiver and placed Legolas's bow in it among the arrows. He smiled at Legolas. "Come along," he said to Legolas. "We have to get to Rohan and find Gandalf. He will be able to tell us who she is, and how she came to be here. I don't think she is from anywhere in Middle Earth. We must leave with haste. Though the ring is gone, back in the fires of Mount Doom, there is still yet evil abroad. With that they left on horseback, and rode with speed to Edoras, and they did not meet anybody. Not once did Aranel awake, which worried both Legolas and Aragorn. As they reached the Golden Hall, Gandalf came out with haste. "I heard of your coming. Where is the girl?" Legolas dismounted from his horse, holding Aranel with care, and showed her to Gandalf. "Is she alright, Gandalf? She has slept for four days, not waking once," Legolas told the wizard. "Yes, she sleeps, for Arwen put a sleeping draft in her cup before she left and Aranel can only be wakened by me, but I will not awaken her until I know who she is and how she came to Middle Earth. Take her to Eowyn, Legolas," Gandalf told the elf. "She has a room prepared for her. Legolas left and took Aranel to Eowyn. Aragorn dismounted and approached Gandalf. Gandalf turned to Aragorn. "I know this might sound impossible, but it may be possible. I believe Aranel does not come from anywhere in Middle Earth, or even from our time. She, I believe, is from a book that I believe was linked here by magic. When she opened it she was drawn by force here." "Have you found the book you think she came from?" "Yes, I do believe so," Gandalf said and took a book from his white robes. He handed it to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at the cover, and the title read: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's (Philosopher's) Stone." "This is impossible, Gandalf," Aragorn said, but Gandalf shook his head. "Nothing is impossible with magic, Aragorn," Gandalf said. "Nothing." "Will we tell Legolas," Aragorn asked, and Gandalf nodded. "Yes," he said, looking at the door Legolas had gone through moments before. "Yes, he loves her and he needs to know the truth. Of whom she is, and where she came from. If we find a way to send her back it will be her decision, not Legolas's, of whether or not she returns. Only Aranel, or Hermione I should say, can decide." Aragorn looked at Gandalf. "You think she is Hermione from this book," Aragorn asked, looking down at the book. Gandalf nodded. "Yes, Aragorn," Gandalf said, entering the Hall, Aragorn at his side. "Yes, I believe she is." 


	4. Ch 4 Given a Choice

Ch. 4- Given a Choice  
  
At Grimmauld Place:  
  
"Harry," Lupin said, "She won't be able to come back unless she chooses to come back. It's her choice, not ours. Only Hermione can make that choice."  
  
"Why? Why did this happen," Harry asked himself, more than to Lupin. Lupin shook his head.  
  
"I don't know. Even though you killed Voldemort for good doesn't mean that all evil is gone forever."  
  
"How did she get to Middle Earth, or where ever this book sent her? It wouldn't take me when I tried."  
  
"Have you read the book?"  
  
"No," Harry answered wondering what reading the stupid book had to do with anything.  
  
"Well, then. I think it only takes people who have read the book, because I haven't read it either and it didn't draw me in," Lupin said. Harry just sat taking all of what Lupin had said in. He'd been up all night and was tired. Lupin noticed.  
  
"Harry, go have a lie down. You're making yourself weary. We'll keep working." Harry, who was too tired to object, did as Lupin said. Please, Hermione, choose to come back he pleaded.  
  
At Edoras:  
  
Gandalf and Aragorn went to the room where Eowyn and Legolas were watching Aranel sleep peacefully. Gandalf had decided to tell her who she was and how she came to Middle Earth no matter how impossible it may sound.  
  
He stood by the side of her bed, placed a hand on her head, and said softly:  
  
Wake, dear Aranel, Your time to rise is now. Wake, sleeping girl, I will tell you who you are and how.  
  
At first nothing happened when Gandalf took away his hand, but a moment later Aranel's eye's opened and she looked around at all of them. Her eyes rested on Legolas's face and she smiled. Legolas sighed and smiled back. Gandalf smiled, and then cleared his throat. Aranel tore her eyes from Legolas and looked at Gandalf.  
  
"Hello, my lady," Gandalf said. "I have come to tell you who you are and how you got here." Aranel sat up in the bed and leaned against the pillows. Gandalf sat in a chair by her bed and turned it so she could see him more easily.  
  
"First of all, I am Gandalf the white wizard. You are Hermione Granger," he said. Legolas listened also, wondering how Gandalf knew. "You come from a place called London, England. You are not from our time. You came here by a means of time travel through a book. A book called The Lord of the Rings, which has our story in it. In your world it is merely a book, but in our world it is our life. Now if you choose to return to your time and world you will be transported through another book. A book of the life of a friend of yours, whom has grown to more than just a friend. In that world you are married to him," Gandalf said. Aranel shook her head, and looked at Legolas who was avoiding her gaze. Gandalf continued. "This is the book," he said, and Aragorn handed it to her. Aranel looked at it, looked back to Legolas, and then to Gandalf. "All you have to do to go back is read the book once and close it when you have finished. Then when you open it again and the same force that has brought you here will send you back. Now, you can choose to stay or to return to your world. The choice is yours, but you must choose by this time tomorrow or you will not be able to return. I will leave you now," Gandalf said, and together he, Aragorn, and Eowyn left. Legolas stood to leave but Aranel called to him.  
  
"Legolas, please stay with me," Aranel said, tears in her eyes. Legolas did and sat in the chair that Gandalf had been sitting in. He looked at her, but did not speak. Aranel held his gaze.  
  
"I did. not know. I. don't want to leave. Legolas, I don't remember him. and if I go back I won't remember him or the love I once had for him. I will only remember you and the love I had. have for you. I love you," she said, crying. Legolas stood up, sat on her bed, and hugged her.  
  
"I will love you no matter what you choose, Aranel. I loved you since the first time I saw you," Legolas said and put his lips to hers in a sweet, soft promising kiss. "Let that be a promise of my love for you," he said, and left her to her own thoughts.  
  
"The choice is mine. I'm the only one who can choose. It should be easy to choose, but it's not. No choice is ever easy," Aranel said, watching Legolas leave. She laid back down, and put her head on the pillow. She felt something under her head. Putting her hand behind her head she grasped a chain. She brought her hand out, still holding the chain and looked at it. It was the Mirkwood pendant; it was Legolas's. He had given it to her. Aranel put it on, around her neck and once again laid her head back down. She held onto the Mirkwood pendant and sighed. How am I going to choose, she asked herself. Slowly, she fell asleep, still holding the pendant that Legolas had given to her. 


	5. Ch 5 Aranel's Choice

Ch. 5- Aranel's Choice  
  
In Rohan/Edoras:  
  
Aranel was in the stables when Legolas found her. She had thought a lot about her choice. She knew what she wanted her choice to be, but she couldn't help but wonder what this Harry Potter boy was like and why he had married her.  
  
We were in love. But if I do decide to go back, my love for him won't be there anymore. My heart is Legolas's now, and forever, she thought to herself.  
  
She held her evin pendant and waited for Legolas to come to her. Eowyn had given her on of her own gowns, a dark green one, to wear. Aranel loved the gown and when she had asked the noble lady where she had gotten it, Eowyn responed that she had made it herself. She then told Aranel that she could keep the gown no matter what she chose.  
  
Legolas came up to Aranel and their eyes met. He took her right hand and kissed it.  
  
"My lady, Aranel, would you care to go riding with me," he asked. Aranel nodded.  
  
"Yes, my lord, Legolas. I would love to go riding with you. There's just one problem... I don't have a horse here," Aranel said, looking at all the beautiful horses around her. How she loved horses!  
  
"Theoden has given us permission to borrow two of his for our ride," Legolas said, smiling warmly at Aranel. "Pick one, any one of them." Aranel looked at him and blinked. There were over fifty beautiful horses in the stable.  
  
"Any one of them," Aranel asked uncertainly. Legolas nodded. She looked around at all of them. A white one at the back, in a bigger pen (whatever you call the boxes the stand in) than all the rest, caught her eye. She walked slowly to him, her hand outstretched, keeping eye contact with the horse. She let the horse sniff her hand, and the horse whinied his approval. The horse nuzzled her hand, and Legolas came and stood next to her.  
  
"I've only ever saw him do that to one person: Gandalf," he said. "Aranel, this is Shadowfax, one of the Mearas, Lord of the Mearas. I think he has taken a liking to you. No wonder Gandalf said that you could borrow him." Aranel pet the great horse, carressing him but not tickling. Shadowfax reminded her of a friend she once had... perhaps in her old world. She turned to Legolas and their eyes met once again. We tend to have our eyes meet quite a lot, she thought. Aranel sighed and smiled at the elf. He looked not but twenty years old. I wonder how old he is. She decided she would ask him some other time. She opened the gate so that Shadowfax could come out. He did and stood proudly infront of his stable. Legolas got on Haselfel and led the way out of the stables. Aranel asked Shadowfax if he could lower himself so that she could mount him, and he did so gladly. She got on and twined her fingers into his mane as he stood. She hardly held onto the mane so that it felt, to Shadowfax, like she was not holding on to his mane at all. Aranel whispered to the him as they left the stables and rejoined with Legolas and Hasellfel.  
  
As she watched Legolas riding his horse gracefully, she knew that she could never leave him. She knew her choice was to stay with Legolas.  
  
"Legolas, I know what my choice is," she told the elf when they were riding side by side. He looked at her, awaiting her answer. "My choice is to stay, to stay with you, Legolas. I will stay in this time and world, and that is my choice." Legolas grined and did something unexpected. He pulled Aranel off Shadowfax and placed her in front of him, on Haselfel, sideways so that her legs dangled. Shadowfax whinied his goodbye to Aranel and galloped back to the stables. Haselfel stopped and Aranel playfully hit Legolas's shoulder for scaring her, but Legolas grined mischeiviously and took her hand in his and stopped her. Aranel gazed into his eyes and smiled. Legolas kissed Aranel, who wrapped her arms around Legolas's neck, and kissed him back. Legolas pulled away and smiled. Haselfel whinied and started slowly back to the stables. When they got there, Legolas dismounted first, and then helped Aranel down. He picked her up, so that her legs fell over his arm and that his other arm propped her back, and carried her into the Golden Hall of Edoras. When Gandalf saw them he smiled, knowing, without her telling him, what Aranel's choice was. He took the book and burned it.  
  
Aranel, or Hermione as she once was, would never be in the world of Harry Potter again. 


End file.
